


Cap's are so much better.

by Dannogirl123



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Steve's one liners, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Tony's sappyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannogirl123/pseuds/Dannogirl123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes up early to get something to drink, he battles with the simplest of things in the 21st century but of course Tony is always there to give him a helping hand, this is slightly inspired by a Parle Productions video on Youtube where Steve can't open a can of coke. Well it's better than it sounds, i hope you like it :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cap's are so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this a while ago, but never thought to upload. This is a sort of sorry for not updating the other story but like i said i'm working on getting someone else to continue the teacher/student story with me. But until then here's some fluff!

Steve scratched his head , his blonde locks ruffled from being asleep for 10 hours.His mission was exhausting and he was extremely tired and plus he had 3 rounds with Tony in bed so-. Steve went downstairs while all the other avengers were out on a trip, Steve rummaged through the fridge and found a small metal can that contained some sort of liquid "Co..ke...cola.oh i remember coke a cola it was lovely stuff set for it was in a bottle not uh...metal..cylinder?" Steve mumbled, shaking the can feeling the liquid shiver inside, he turned the can up and down to try and find a opening, there was no lid or turning point to unleash the cool drink inside. Steve huffed , flicking the metal he tapped it on the counter, then a little harder then a bit harder but still nothing "Wha-what why wont it open, dammit." He huffed.

“What happened to the bottles, with caps. caps are so much better."He looked around for a response "Hh right...no ones here to hear my one liners. Damn."He stared at the object and groaned before taking it with him. 10 minutes later he ended up sat on the stairs with the can on the stair above him, he had his face in his hands "Ugh, why cant you just open like a normal bottle?"He said sternly, looking back at the can. "Stop looking at me!" He shouted and walked away from the offending can.For the rest of the day he sat on the sofa waiting for the avengers to come home. He didn't want to tell anyone he couldn't open a can , how embarrassing. I mean he had punched Hitler in the face for Christ sake but he couldn't open a can?! stupid 21st century crap.

"OW!" a loud shout was heard from the stairs. Steve turned and gave a worried look, but sighed as Tony stumbled in like he always did at this hour . "Steve. Can i ask something?" Tony asked, going to the coffee machine to get his daily boost. Steve had his back to Tony his body tensed slightly.  
"uh yeah sure Tony anything." Steve replied. Steve jumped slightly when a chest came into contact with his back as Tony leaned over the back of the sofa to Steve. His arms hanging lazily over the captain's shoulders. "Why was there a coke a cola can on the stairs, where i nearly tripped and fell." Tony whispered blowing cool air onto Steve's ears which he knew were sensitive. Steve shivered and replied. "Sorry Tony...i just i...." he let the words drift off and he sighed looking at the floor."Hey hey, what's up capsicle?" Tony asked walking around and sitting next to Steve. Placing a loving hand on Steve's thigh "what's up Cap?" Tony asked again, trying to get the blonde to speak.

"I...i don't know what i'm doing Tony...im from a different world. i don't understand anything, its all different and i feel like a old woman in a computer store." He sighed deeply, "i cant even open a cola can. im worthless in this world."He dead panned, and that hurt Tony. Tony knew how Steve felt because there were times where Tony was ready to throw in the towel, because he thought he was nothing , but since Steve, he feels loved,wanted and safe. "Steve you are not worthless, look at you , your perfect. you are Captain America. everyone looks up you, you are peoples hero they need you. I need you." Tony purred , it was hard for Tony to share feelings but it had got easier with Steve because he loved him. Steve looked up slowly and a smile tickled the corner of his lips "thanks Tony." He smiled before kissing Tony, leaning him back against the sofa running a hand through the brown locks of the genius. He pulled back breathless. "Want to go back to bed?" Tony asked, "but Tony its only 9:20 why would i-" Tony cocked a sexy eyebrow and Steve smirked back "Oh,~ of course Mr stark." Steve whispered, making Tony groan at the use of his formal name . 

Steve ran a hand down Tony's chest feeling the muscles quiver under his palm, he stopped on the arc reactor and leaned down to kiss it gently , no one paid so much attention to it like Steve. No one liked it , loved it like Steve did. people thought it was ugly and freaky and other people Tony was with would ignore it, but Steve loved it and thought it was beautiful because it was kinda like Tony's heart and it kept him alive. "Tony...before we...uh..yeah." he blushed lightly as Tony smirked at him "Could you do something for me?" Steve asked, "anything Steve." Tony replied, "open this can." Steve said holding it in front of Tony's face, Tony chuckled lightly holding it tight and pecking Steve on the cheek before saying "Your wish is my command." Steve smiled and said "I understood that reference."


End file.
